


It’s a match!

by deanmon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lots of fun and lots of beer!, M/M, Tinder
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: W dobie internetu to ich jedyna nadzieja.





	1. utwórz konto

— Ale dlaczego?

— Bo to głupi pomysł! — krzyknął Clint, odstawiając pustą butelkę na blat. — I smutny, tak w ogóle. Czy już nikt w tych czasach nie potrafi zagadać do osoby siedzącej obok?

— Banner, nie uważasz, że Barton gada od rzeczy? — spytał Thor, a siedzący obok Bruce pokręcił tylko głową. — Nikt nie twierdzi, że tak się nie da, ale zawsze można trochę pomóc szczęściu. Poza tym to tylko zabawa!

— Point Break ma rację — wtrącił Tony, przez co Steve aż się zakrztusił piwem. — No co? Nie wolno mi się zgodzić z przedmówcą?

— Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

Tony rzucił Steve'owi spojrzenie wyrażające więcej niż tysiąc słów.

— Nie ma mowy. Nie wkręcicie mnie w to.

— Z twoim podejściem... — Natasha uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — I według mnie to wcale nie jest głupi pomysł. Po prostu boisz się, że nie będziesz miał żadnej pary.

— Klasyczne zagranie. — Thor zaśmiał się cicho i poklepał Clinta po ramieniu.

— No ja was proszę, chyba nie myślicie, że to jest powód? — oburzył się Barton, spoglądając na towarzyszy z niedowierzaniem. — Serio?

— A co innego? Dlaczego miałbyś się tak wzbraniać przed założeniem konta? — podjudzała Natasha z malutkim uśmieszkiem plączącym się po ustach. — Wiem, że przecież nie masz problemów z nawiązywaniem kontaktu z ludźmi, widziałam, jak podrywałeś tamtą dziewczynę w barze dwa tygodnie temu, więc o co chodzi?

— Uważam to za uwłaczające. Ocenianie ludzi po wyglądzie.

— Jeżeli myślisz takimi kategoriami to sam jesteś częścią problemu. — Tony wstał z fotela i zaczął się przechadzać po swoim salonie. — Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dla ciebie wygląd nie ma żadnego znaczenia?

— Ma, ale nie przedkładam to ponad inne czynniki, jak charakter albo...

— Każdy ma swój typ — wtrącił Bruce z przyłożonym do twarzy palcem, po czym chwycił otwieracz leżący na stoliku i otworzył piwo, które następnie podał Thorowi. Ten skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

— Każdy ma swój typ, to jedno — zaczął Tony — ale nie zawsze jest tak, że się go kurczowo trzyma. To przecież oczywiste, że nie podejdziesz na ulicy do kogoś, kto nie wpadł ci w oko, już nie rób z siebie takiej cnotki. Moim zdaniem do dobry pomysł — dodał, gdy zauważył otwierające się usta Clinta. — Nic nie stracisz, a wręcz możesz zyskać. I trochę się zabawić, Barton, kiedy stałeś się drugim Rogersem?

— Hej! — oburzył się Steve. — Jak raz też nie uważam tego za błazenadę.

Zapadła cisza.

— Czyli co? No, albo wszyscy albo nikt.

Zgromadzeni spojrzeli na Thora trzymającego w dłoni telefon, a następnie przetrzepali kieszenie w poszukiwaniu swoich własnych. I mimo, że Barton wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ze skwaszoną miną podążył za resztą.


	2. szoty

Nowy dzień przyniósł ze sobą ból głowy i nieprzyjemną suszę w ustach. Gdy tylko Tony wygramolił się z łóżka, czym prędzej ruszył do kuchni po szklankę zbawiennego napoju, którym była woda z kranu i w mgnieniu oka wypił całą jej zawartość. Odstawił szklankę na blat i przetarł zmęczone powieki, przynajmniej nie musiał się dzisiaj borykać z pracą, bo na samą myśl o rozwrzeszczanych nastolatkach pękała mu czaszka. No cóż, takie popijawy nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze.

Po uzdrawiającym prysznicu postanowił zadzwonić do Bruce'a, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czym zaowocował poprzedni wieczór, ponieważ pamięć i świadomość Tony'ego zniknęła pomiędzy piątym a ósmym piwem. Bruce niestety nie odebrał, w zamian za to Stark zauważył niepokojącą ilość powiadomień z aplikacji, której faktu pobrania nie potrafił odnaleźć w zamglonych wspomnieniach.

— Tinder? — mruknął do siebie, marszcząc brwi, po czym kliknął w najnowsze powiadomienie.

Było ich mnóstwo.

Mnóstwo wiadomości, zarówno od kobiet, jak i mężczyzn, niektóre zabawne, niektóre żenujące, a niektóre po prostu nie, a te zdjęcia? O Boże...

Telefon Tony'ego zawibrował. Mężczyzna zdążył się wystraszyć, że to kolejny napalony świr wysłał mu niedwuznaczną propozycję, jednak gdy zauważył numer Bannera, momentalnie się uspokoił.

— Bruce, słoneczko, możesz mi powiedzieć, co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał niewyraźny hałas.

— Hej, Tony... Uh, po tym, jak wygłosiłeś swoją piękną mowę i przekonałeś Clinta, tak jakby wszyscy założyli konta na Tinderze...

— To tak, to jeszcze pamiętam, ale dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje mi przewiercić głowę na wylot tępym narzędziem?

— Uh... No wiesz... Bo Thor... W sensie ty i Thor postanowiliście... Poczekaj na chwilę. — Znów hałas, lecz tym razem w akompaniamencie męskiego głosu, który nie należał to Bruce'a. — Założyłeś się razem z Thorem, że za każdy profil, gdzie ktoś chwali się podróżami, albo pasją do gotowania, któryś z was musi wypić szota z tequili — w tle rozbrzmiało podejrzanie stęknięcie — a za każdy profil ze zdjęciem bez koszulki lub z wypchaną bielizną dwa szoty. Potem do zakładu dołączyła Natasha, z kolei po niej Clint i... I w przeciągu godziny wszyscy, uh, schlaliście się jak świnie.

Nagle wspomnienia przestały być zamglone, a uczucie zażenowania osadziło się głęboko na dnie żołądka Tony'ego.

— A co z Rogersem? I jakim cudem brzmisz, jakbyś wczoraj w ogóle nie tknął alkoholu?

— Bo ktoś w tej grupie musi przynajmniej udawać tego odpowiedzialnego. Wybacz, stary, ale nie mogę teraz za bardzo rozmawiać. Do następnego.

I rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Tony ukrył twarz w dłoniach.


	3. banner, no weź

— Banner...

Bruce westchnął ciężko, po czym zajął się odstawianiem rozrzuconych butelek do kosza; nie starał się robić tego dyskretnie, ale w sądzie mu tego nie udowodnią.

— Banner...!

Spojrzał na mężczyznę, z gardła którego dobiegały te żałosne jęki. Nie potrafił powstrzymać małego uśmiechu samozadowolenia, gdy hałas rozbijających się butelek sprawił, że Thor otworzył najpierw jedno oko, zamrugał nim kilkakrotnie, otworzył drugie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas zniesmaczenia.

— Banner! Cholera jasna, przestań się tak trzaskać! Niektórzy próbują spać!

— W takim razie niektórzy nie powinni wydzwaniać do mnie i błagać o pomoc.

— Nie o taką pomoc mi chodziło — mruknął niepocieszony i przekręcił się na drugi bok. — Nie prosiłem cię, żebyś zdemolował mi pół mieszkania, tylko żebyś ulżył mi w cierpieniu.

Bruce parsknął śmiechem.

— A niby jak miałbym to zrobić?

Thor nie odezwał się od razu, może myślał nad doborem słów lub po prostu zasnął i Bruce już chciał ponowić pytanie, gdy nagle Thor wystrzelił jak z procy i pobiegł do toalety. Dźwięki dobiegające zza drzwi nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych.

— Banner... — Thor brzmiał tak, jakby ktoś obdzierał go ze skóry. — Chyba umieram...

— Nikt nie kazał wam tyle pić — powiedział, wchodząc powoli do łazienki. Chwycił ręcznik wiszący obok umywalki i zwilżył go zimną wodą, a następnie przyłożył go do karku Thora. — Dobrze wiesz, że Tony nie dałby ci wygrać.

— Właśnie o to chodziło. — Zawartość jego żołądka spotkała się z zimną porcelaną, przez co Bruce skrzywił się malowniczo. — Albo on, albo ja.

— Tak. — Delikatnie poklepał Thora po ramieniu. — Brawo. Pokazałeś, że masz lepsze kredki, Tony'emu na pewno jest głupio, tylko to ty rzygasz jak kot, a jego boli głowa. I gdzie teraz jest twoja duma?

Bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk opuścił gardło Thora.

— Nie kopie się leżącego, nie słyszałeś o tym?

— Sam się wcześniej skopałeś, więc musisz ponieść konsekwencje.

Bruce mógł jedynie mu współczuć. By w jakikolwiek sposób złagodzić i odwrócić uwagę od mdłości, zaczął przeczesywać palcami jego jasne, zlepione od potu włosy, co najwyraźniej okazało się być złotym środkiem, bo po kilku chwilach Thor odetchnął ciężko i usiadł obok ubikacji. Wyglądał koszmarnie.

— Dzięki — wydyszał w końcu i przyjął od niego mokry ręcznik, którym wytarł twarz. — Jeżeli przeżyję dzisiejszy dzień, obiecuję, jakoś ci to wynagrodzę.

— Możesz zacząć od tej kolacji — powiedział z uśmiechem Bruce, a Thor zmarszczył brwi.

— Jakiej kolacji?

— Porozmawiamy o tym, jak sobie przypomnisz. A teraz chodź, położysz się, a ja zamówię ci jakąś zupę.

Thor bez sprzeciwu dał się prowadzić Bruce'owi, a gdy znalazł się w pobliżu łóżka, opadł na nie dramatycznie i zajął się zdejmowaniem spodni. Niestety w trakcie tego skomplikowanego procesu nogi Thora zaplątały się w nogawki, więc Bruce, jako porządny obywatel i przykładny członek społeczeństwa, postanowił mu pomóc.

Zanim Bruce się zorientował, Thor już smaczne spał, problem jednak tkwił w tym, że jeden z mężczyzn owinął się wokół drugiego niczym wąż i uniemożliwił mu nawet najmniejszy ruch.

Mężczyzną tym nie był Bruce.

Bruce nie był do końca pewny, czy to faktycznie stanowiło problem.


	4. stevie does wonders

Może i nie było to zdrowe ani normalne, ale Steve nie potrafił inaczej. Cały dzień przesiedział w domu z zasłoniętymi oknami, na minutę nie odklejając się od telefonu, mimo iż jego pusty żołądek wołał o pomstę do nieba, to jednak nie miało znaczenia. Niebieski blask rozświetlał zmęczoną twarz Rogersa, który raz za razem odświeżał aplikację. Od dziesięciu minut nie dostał żadnego powiadomienia.

To się nie godzi!

_Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć_

W końcu! Jego serce zabiło szybciej na widok nowej wiadomości. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i pozwolił palcom błądzić po ekranie najnowszego Samsunga.

**Dużo czasu nam uciekło**

**Powiedziałbym że za dużo**

Wdech, wydech.

Tyle lat bez najlepszego przyjaciela u boku. To strata, której nie mogłyby opisać słowa, nawet gdyby zebrać gros znamienitych poetów i upchać ich w jednym pokoju; nic, co by ich tęgie umysły stworzyły, nie było w stanie ująć bólu przeszywającego jego serce na wskroś.

Podczas, gdy Tony i Thor opróżniali kolejną butelkę tequili, Steve bezmyślnie przesuwał w lewo, nie przykładając wielkiej wagi do tego, kto pojawiał się na ekranie i kogo posyłał w odmęty internetu. Chciał w jakiś sposób zająć myśli. Miał już dość wieczorów, kiedy to przepełniała go samotność, mimo że de facto nie był sam, kiedy to w tłumie ludzi czuł się tak, jakby wokół nie było nikogo.

Dlatego na widok tej jakże znajomej twarzy jego wnętrzności zapiekły, niczym podlane benzyną ognisko.

_Nie żartowałeś w kwestii spotkania?_

Śmiech Steve'a był cierpki, gorzki.

**Bucky**

**Stary**

**Razem**

**Do samego końca**

_W takim razie podaj datę i miejsce, głąbie ;)_


	5. masz parę!

Założył konto głównie dla samego faktu założenia. Miłości nie szukał, na to nie miał czasu, ani na związane z ów miłością obowiązki, a tym bardziej... o zgrozo; intymność. Nie, nie tę fizyczną, bo w jej zakresie Tony żadnych zastrzeżeń nie posiadał, dziękuję bardzo, a intymność emocjonalną. Cały ten proces otwierania się przed kimś, obnażania swoich sekretów, traum i upodobań — na samą myśl mimowolnie przeszły go dreszcze. Żmudna praca, niepotrzebna, a gwarancji sukcesu to ze świecą szukać... Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie.

Zawsze musiało być jednak jakieś „ale".

W myśl tej zasady: ale słowo się rzekło. Przyznał Thorowi rację, sam nie wiedział, ki diabeł go podkusił, niestety było już za późno, by się wycofać, ponieważ Rogers go usłyszał i w mocy Starka nie było nic, co pomogłoby mu się z tego wymiksować. Przeklęty alkohol wyswabadzający z jakichkolwiek zahamowań i druczków kodeksu moralnego.

Tony przeglądał i przeglądał. Przeglądał wysłane do niego wiadomości, przeglądał wyświetlające mu się twarze pięknych pań i mniej pięknych panów i stwierdził, że na sam początek osoba do kulturalnej rozmowy wystarczy. Nie chodziło tu przecież o miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie usłyszał dzwonów kościelnych bijących w oddali, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie konwencjonalnie przystojnego mężczyzny, a jego serce nie zabiło szybciej na widok wielkiego napisu „Masz parę!" po przesunięciu w prawo.

Wszystko zależało tylko i wyłącznie od jego podejścia. Warto zacząć od zwykłej rozmowy. Nie mógł się przecież do końca życia otaczać piątką ludzi, która razem tworzyła jedną, solidną komórkę mózgową.

POŁĄCZONO W PARĘ ZE STEPHEN DNIA 23/08/19

**cześć**

**wybacz ale nie mogłem nie zauważyć tej arcymistrzowskiej pracy na Twojej twarzy**

**czy my przypadkiem nie uczęszczamy do tego samego golibrody? :D**

Delikatnie i z klasą.

Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać.

_Golę się sam, ale faktycznie, podobieństwo jest uderzające._

No i już, no i koniec. Jak on miał na to niby odpowiedzieć? Ten Stephen sam sobie strzelił w kolano, wysyłając wiadomość, na którą Tony nie potrafił w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć. Najnudniejsza osoba na świecie.

Tony westchnął westchnięciem potępionych.

Stwierdzenie gołych faktów. Poczekał chwilę w nadziei, że po tym pustym zdaniu oznajmującym zawita żart, pytanie, cokolwiek, do czego następna wiadomość mogłaby jakoś nawiązać, ale nie... Ważniak Stephen najwidoczniej odpuścił.

Ha! Stark nie da się tak łatwo spławić! On jeszcze wywoła u tego sztywniaka reakcję.

**przez ułamek sekundy myślałem że włączyłem przednią kamerę**

**albo że ktoś się pode mnie podszywa :D**

**bo to mało prawdopodobne by dwóch takich przystojniaków chodziło po ziemi :)**

_Narcystyczna osobowość i wybujałe ego._

_Dalej._

_Idź poszukać szczęścia gdzie indziej._

Dramatycznego gestu przyłożenia dłoni do piersi nikt nie widział, ale może to i dobrze, ponieważ jeżeli sam ruch nadgarstka potrafił wytłumaczyć, to dźwięku, który opuścił jego usta, będzie się wstydził po wsze czasy.

To oznaczało wojnę.


End file.
